


Amnesia

by dhamphir



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess suddenly forgets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amnesia

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: X-Files and its characters belong to C.C. and 1013 Productions. No copyright infringement intended, no money be made.   
> A/N1: Prompt given to me by keinlurker.   
> A/N2: While this is set in the ‘Weak in the Knees’ universe, it is not part of the series.

“Please, I just want to go out dancing and forget everything for a night.”

Dana nodded even though Jess couldn’t see her. “That sounds nice.”

“Pick you up at 8:00?”

“See you then.” Dana hung up the phone and smiled. A night out together was just was both she and Jess needed. And she had a surprise for the brunette.

~~~

When there was a knock on the door Dana looked out the peephole and found herself automatically smiling. She opened the door. “Come on in; I’ll be ready in just a minute,” she said. She then turned and walked into the living room, making sure there was just a little bit more sway to her hips than usual.

Jess almost swallowed her tongue as her eyes took in the skintight, supple, leather pants that show off her lover’s perfect ass. There was a smug smirk on the redhead’s lips when she returned with her jacket.

“Are you ready?”

“Um… yeah.”

Dana reached up and, with two fingers under Jess’s chin, closed Jess’s gaping mouth. “Let’s go.”

Jess completely forgot about the case that had been stressing her out.

FIN


End file.
